hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Teng Tang Jing
Teng Tang Jing (Chinese: 藤堂靜; pinyin: Téng Táng Jìng) was the daughter of Teng Corporation's CEO. She was good friends with the F4 members, especially Hua Ze Lei. Jing studied at Ying De and overseas in FranceEpisode 2, Meteor Garden She later returned to France to complete her doctorate in law. Biography Early life Teng Tang Jing was the only child of the CEO of Teng Corporation. She became friends with Hua Ze Lei, Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo, while they were in kindergarten. She helped Lei come out of his shell and develop social skills. Jing went to college in France and also won the title of "Miss Teen France" while there. Return to Taiwan After finishing her studies in France, she returned to her home to Taiwan. She reunited with the F4, including Lei, who had long been awaiting her return. Jing became acquainted with Dong Shan Cai, whom she thought Lei had a crush on. However, while on a cruise with the F4 and friends, Lei kissed her and confessed his feelings to her. She put up no resistance to Lei's advances and called his feelings "natural", which seemed to bother Lei at the time.Episode 3, Meteor Garden On her twenty-fourth birthday, a lavish party was held for her. Jing announced her plan to return to France, where she would continue her education and complete her doctorate in law. She also said she planned "to serve the poor for the rest of her life" and that she would no longer be the "doll" of her father's company. The next day, Shan Cai tried to convince Jing to stay for Lei's sake. Jing had made up her mind about her future and Shan Cai understood her feelings. Shan Cai and the F4, excluding Lei, said goodbye to her at the airport. Back in France Shortly after returning to France, Jing was joined by Lei. They lived in Paris together and presumably dated for a short time. Jing soon became busy with school and her part-time job at a law firm. Lei was often left alone and eventually decided to go back to Taiwan, despite still loving Jing. At the time, there were rumors about Jing's engagement to a Frenchman. It was later reported that they broke up.Episode 9, Meteor Garden Physical appearance Jing was generally considered beautiful by everyone that she was acquainted with. Shan Cai also described her as such, pointing out her doll-like eyebrows and good complexion. She also won a beauty contest, "Miss Teen France". She had long, dark brown hair, before cutting part of if off at her birthday party. Jing later had it styled into a short bob style. She generally wore expensive clothes from brands like Chanel and Manolo Blahnik. Personality and traits Jing was a kind and generous person to all her contacts. Shan Cai called her friendly and approachable, also saying that Jing could make even a girl's heart race. Aside from her kindness, Jing was a strong and determined woman, who would stand by her decisions without backing down. She willingly gave up a comfortable lifestyle for a chance to pursue her dreams. Behind the scenes *Teng Tang Jing is portrayed by Taiwanese actress, Winnie Chien in Meteor Garden and Meteor Garden II. *Sun Yi Han portrays Jing in the ''Meteor Garden'' remake (2018). Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Ying De Academy students